


Priorities

by LadyJuse



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Possible medical inaccuracies, Post-Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJuse/pseuds/LadyJuse
Summary: After a promotion scheme nearly costs Dakota his life, Dakota and Cavendish re-evaluate how they convey their priorities.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93
Collections: Team Cavota





	1. Chapter 1

This was it; they were so close. After three days of research and searching, they finally found something that is sure-fire going to get them promoted. Cavendish was ahead, raving about it.

“And I can’t wait to see the looks on the faces of all those who doubted us! Who’s laughing now? Who’s laugh- “

Suddenly, Cavendish heard a faint thud from behind him. He turned around and saw Dakota laying on the ground, arms around his lower abdomen.

“ _Dakota!_ ” Cavendish called, running to his partner.

Dakota could only groan in pain while sweating. Cavendish was extremely worried, placing a hand on Dakota’s forehead only accentuated those worries as Dakota was burning up.

“Don’t worry,” Cavendish said as he gathered Dakota in his arms, “I am taking you to a doctor”

Cavendish carried Dakota to their van and secured him to in. Cavendish then got into the driver’s side and sped off to the PIG headquarters, it was close and the better option in case whatever was affecting Dakota was alien in origin. He called the Medical Center so they would be waiting for them.

He soon arrived at the Medical Building and a team of nurses were waiting for him with a gurney. Cavendish put Dakota on the gurney, and he was wheeled off. He could hear them saying something about a CT Scan before another nurse escorted him to the waiting area. Cavendish only then realized how exhausted he was after that whole ordeal and collapsed into a chair.

* * *

He didn’t know how much time had passed before a doctor approached him.

“Agent Cavendish?” she asked.

“Yes?” Cavendish sprang out of his chair, “How’s Vinnie?”

“When he was brought in, he had appendicitis; and once he was in the OR, his appendix ruptured.” The doctor explained, “If he was brought in any later, he might not have made it.”

“B…but he’s okay now, right?” Cavendish asked nervously.

“We were able to get the ruptured appendix out and he is currently on antibiotics, but he should make a full recovery”

Cavendish couldn’t help but sigh in relief.

“Can I see him?”

The doctor nodded before instructing an orderly to lead Cavendish to the room where Dakota was. His bed was currently the only one occupied.

For the second time that day, Cavendish collapsed into a chair, this time next to an unconscious Dakota. An IV was attached to Dakota’s arm, likely a source of the antibiotics His sunglasses and gold chain were on the table. But all Cav could focus on was the gentle rise and fall of Dakota’s chest. Each time was a reminder that his partner was still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota wakes up and Cavendish assumes the worst.

When Dakota returned to consciousness, the first thing he realized was that he was in a bed.

_Fuck, Cav is gonna pretty upset with me for falling asleep when we were so close to getting the promotion._

Dakota then realized he wasn’t on their mattress, and that his stomach no longer hurt.

He opened his eyes.

Hospital room. It seems that the pain was something serious. He tried pushing himself up with his elbows when a hand immediately went to his shoulder.

“Dakota!” Cav snapped, pushing his partner back onto the bed, “You just got your appendix removed! Don’t aggravate it!”

Looking at Cav, Dakota realized that Cav likely hasn’t gone back to their office/apartment for several hours. But the mention of getting his appendix removed made a ton of sense now.

“That would explain how I’ve been feeling for the past three days.”

“ _Three days?”_ Cav echoed “Why didn’t you tell me?! The doctors said that if you got here any later you could have died!”

“We were so close to getting the promotion. You were so excited about it…”

“You thought I cared more about my career than I do about you?”

Dakota didn’t look at Cavendish, but that’s all the confirmation that he needed. He stood up and walked to the door.

“Cav, wait!”

Cavendish left the room, ignoring Dakota’s yells.

Why does Dakota continue to do this? Why did Dakota go back to save him? Why did Dakota search for him? Why did Dakota forgive him? Why didn’t Dakota mention being in pain?

He soon ran into another nurse.

“Oh! Sorry!” Cavendish apologized, cursing to himself for not paying attention to where he was going.

“No worries!” The nurse replied, “I was actually coming to talk to you about when Dakota gets discharged.”

“Alright,” Cavendish followed the nurse, “what do I need to know?”

“Well, he’ll need a good area to recover and might need more bedrest.”

“And I presume a cheap air mattress isn’t sufficient?”

“What?” the nurse barked back.

“Dakota and I live in our office, and sleep on an air mattress.”

“Sir, that is completely unacceptable, you do know that our boss has several living accommodations for employees; right?”

“…No?”

The nursed sighed, “I’ll let the housing office know, give me your current address and someone should come by sometime tomorrow to help you move into your new living quarters.”

“Alright, I better go pack what little we have and return the keys,” Cavendish said before giving the address and leaving to center.

He just had to show Dakota how much he really cared about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is kinda short, just felt this was the best place to end it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cavendish checks out the new apartment

Cavendish spent the rest of the day packing up and informing Mr. Phillips that he and Dakota would no longer be using their office space. After being informed that they won’t get their deposit back; the paperwork was done, the last rent was paid. Cavendish just had to spend one more night in this dingy strip mall before moving into the PIG apartments.

While waiting, Cavendish did wonder what the new apartment could be like. The only thing he could really think of is that it has to be better than living in an office space.

However, those thoughts were soon replaced by thoughts on how Dakota thinks of him, so he clung on tighter to Dennis before drifting off.

* * *

The next day, Cavendish awoke just before the door started knocking. Cavendish opened to see an agent.

“You ready?”

“Yes, just let me get the boxes” Cav replied.

“I’ll help” they entered the office, and Cav couldn’t help but think they were silently judging their old living space.

Soon, all boxes were in the van and the keys were returned. Then an awkward drive to the living quarters. Once there, Cav was actually very impressed. It was an actual apartment residence. The agent helped carry two of the three boxed up to their second-storey apartment. Guess somethings stay the same.

The agent then placed the two boxes by the door and handed Cavendish two sets of keys before saying they need to get going. Cavendish thanked them and they left.

Cavendish then unlocked the door and entered the apartment; his mouth was agape.

It wasn’t big or super fancy or anything like that. One side had a kitchen, with an island with room for two barstools, with a sink on the island. There were all the typical amenities of a kitchen, oven, fridge and dishwasher. The one thing that caught Cavendish’s eye was the single-serving coffee maker, as he read that you were able to also use those to heat water to make tea.

Across from the kitchen was the living room, consisting of a couch, a coffee table and a TV atop a console. On the small side, but still a whole lot better than the rabbit ears they had before.

Along the furthest wall were three doors, Cavendish decided to check out the furthest door first; it led to a small office. Two desks on opposite sides; each with their own computer. That will be nice as Cav always hated the hand cramps from their endless paperwork.

He checked out the next room and saw a relatively nice bathroom, with its shower/tub combo and large vanity. It had a second door; which Cav deduced led into the final room; the bedroom.

The bedroom was another small room, there was a closet, big enough for both their clothes and a queen-sized bed.

Cavendish froze for a bit. Only one bed. Not like they weren’t used to it, sleeping on an inflatable mattress in their old office on many an occasion. It just felt off, especially with how Dakota now thinks of him. Oh well, the couch looks comfortable, good thing he packed extra pillows and blankets.

Cavendish then proceeded to unpack what little they had. Clothes in the closet, mugs above the coffee maker and the extra pillows and blankets in the chest near the couch.

He then proceeded to sit on the couch and place his face in his hands. He had to get regain his composure before going to pick up Dakota.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota gets discharged and Cavendish’s plan begins

Cavendish had returned to the Medical Center to bring Dakota to their new home. Once he arrived, a doctor took him aside to give him instructions for Dakota’s recovery. No strenuous activity, support abdomen with a soft object, change the packing on the incision every other day, a list of what his diet should be and take the prescribed medication for the pain and to help with the infection. He was then handed a bag with the medicine and was led to Dakota’s bed.

He was sitting on his hospital bed, in his tracksuit and just about to put his shoes on. Immediately, Cavendish strode over and put Dakota’s shoes on for him.

“Cav, you don’t have to-“ Dakota began as Cavendish tied his shoes.

“You are still healing,” Cavendish said, “I don’t want your stitches to break.”

He then stood up and offered a hand to Dakota, “Let’s get going, you know we have moved, correct?”

“Yeah, a nurse told me about it” Dakota replied, “guess we should have looked at our benefits package.”

* * *

It was early evening by the time they had arrived at their apartment. Dakota was just as impressed by how nice the place was compared to their office as Cavendish was. Dakota was quickly led to the couch by Cavendish and told to take it easy as Cavendish prepared dinner. The kitchen was fully stocked with all the essentials, including a lack of almonds. They must have known about Cavendish’s allergy.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t need my help?” Dakota called from his couch, not really paying attention to whatever game show was currently on.

“No, you might be the more experienced cook; but I have a few recipes up my sleeve” Cavendish called back.

Soon, Cavendish walked into the TV area with a tray with two bowls and two glasses of water. He placed the tray on the coffee table and handed Dakota a bowl. In the bowl was a curry. They ate while watching another game show, one competitor kept making funny guesses that were bizarrely close to the actual answer.

After dinner, Cavendish did the dishes before entering the bedroom. Dakota was already in his bedclothes; a Love Händel t-shirt a size too big and some pyjama pants. Cavendish grabbed his own pyjamas; a set with blue stripes and entered the bathroom to change. Once changed he returned to the bedroom to get the bed ready. He put both pillows in the middle of the bed and pulled back the covers. He then gestured for Dakota to lay down.

“But what about you?” Dakota asked, not moving.

“I’ll take the couch; you need your space to recover.”

“I don’t think it makes a difference if we share, there’s plenty of room.”

“I’ll be fine on the couch, better deal than when I was rouge” Cavendish insisted.

Seeing that he won’t be winning this argument, Dakota settled in the bed before Cav handed him a soft throw pillow.

“Put this on your abdomen,” Cavendish then walked towards the door, “g’night.”

* * *

The next morning Dakota was awoken to the sound of the door opening. He opened his eyes to see Cavendish, already dressed, entering the room with a tray.

“What?” Dakota smirked as he shifted to sit up, “You never let me have breakfast in bed before. Or sleep in ‘til…” Dakota looked at the bedside clock, “9:15 am.”

“This is a special circumstance,” Cavendish explained as he placed the tray beside Dakota, “Your body is healing.”

Cavendish then left the room, likely to have his own breakfast. Dakota looked at the breakfast Cav gave him, eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice. Plus, the medicine that was prescribed.

As he ate, Dakota began to think about how Cav’s behaviour had changed. He was being extremely nice and doting. It was very strange for him. He wondered what caused this change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if anything about appendix surgery is wrong, I did some research; but I also let the story go where it felt natrual.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cavendish and Dakota take a trip to the zoo, and Dakota gets some insight as to why Cavendish is behaving so oddly

After breakfast, Cavendish re-entered with the intent of helping him get dressed.

“I was able to get dressed by myself perfectly fine two times already, Cav,” Dakota said sternly as he all but pushed Cavendish out of the room, carrying the tray.

While Dakota got changed, Cavendish did the dishes.

“Keep this up, Balthazar,” he said to himself, “he thought you cared about a bloody promotion more than you do about him. You need to show him that isn’t true."

Once all the dishes were done, Dakota exited the bedroom.

Now, they didn’t have any work; Dakota was on medical leave for the next three weeks and Cavendish was also given the three weeks off in order to make sure Dakota didn’t strain himself.

“So, what should we do today?” Dakota asked.

“How about we go to the zoo?” Cavendish suggested.

Dakota just looked at Cavendish, “You serious?”

“Of course, I am!” Cavendish huffed curtly, “You deserve it after having appendicitis.”

“All this is doing is making me want to have appendicitis again” Dakota joked, like the jokester he is.

* * *

It was their first time at the zoo since their mission there back when they worked at the BoTT. This time they were there for pleasure. Dakota even sang a couple of verses of “Going to the Zoo”, before Cavendish stopped him out of fear of how that could complicate his recovery.

“Two adults,” Cavendish said once they arrived.

After being told the total, Dakota reached for hit wallet, that he had in his pocket this time, but was stopped by Cavendish.

“I got it,” he said as he handed some cash to the teen at the counter. The teen handed them their day passes and Dakota and Cavendish were in the zoo.

“What do you want to see first, Dakota?” Cavendish asked.

Dakota scanned the main plaza and saw a vehicle with a banner that read “Safari Adventure!”

“That sounds like fun,” Dakota said, pointing in the direction.

Cavendish smiled.

* * *

After going on the Safari Adventure, they took a ride on the Skylift. Once that was over, it was time for lunch.

Cavendish led them to the canteen to get something to eat. He told Dakota to sit at a table while he got some food.

Once Cavendish was out of earshot, Dakota let out a sigh. He couldn’t believe how nice Cavendish was being ever since he was released. He just found to strange with how he was acting.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when three familiar figures walked over to him.

“Milo! Zack! Melissa!” Dakota called, “How are you guys doing?”

“We’re doing great, Dakota” Milo smiled, “were you guys able to get that promotion?”

“Nah, we missed that opportunity because my appendix burst”

The three kids just stared at him.

“Wait, what?” Melissa said.

“That _would_ explain how you were looking when we saw you last.” Zack mused.

“So, where is Cavendish?” Milo asked.

“He’s just getting us some lunch,” Dakota explained, “but he has been acting kinda strange ever since I and my surgery.”

“How so?” Milo asked.

“He’s just been overly nice”, Dakota explained, “he insisted on doing the cooking, sleepin’ on the couch…it feels like he is trying to make up for somethin’.”

“Well, what would he want to make up for?” Milo asked.

“We’ve had a lot happen that could mean that.” Dakota chuckled.

“Well, we are supposed to meet Amanda at the aviary,” Milo said, “take care!”

The kids ran off, and Dakota was left with his thoughts.

Cavendish returned to the table with a tray and handed Dakota a very simple dish of chicken and rice, he had gotten a salad for himself.

“The doctors said to avoid fatty foods and I think your breakfast might have been pushing it” was the explanation.

After lunch, they continued to explore the zoo until the nocturnal exhibit was open.

They grabbed dinner at a ramen shop, Cavendish paid once again, before heading home. Where Dakota will ensure they talk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota and Cavendish have a talk

Later that night, they were both in the bedroom, the blankets were stripped off, as was Dakota’s shirt. He was lying on some towels. Cavendish was adamant in giving Dakota a sponge bath before and after changing the packing on the incision.

While he was sponging down Dakota, around the incision area, Dakota finally spoke up.

“What is going on with you Cav?”

Cavendish froze shortly before resuming his second sponge down of Dakota.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean the way you’ve been acting,” Dakota explained, “you’ve been overly nice, paying for everything and doing everything. You usually insist I do my share and complain when I don’t.”

“You’re recovering,” Cavendish said, curtly.

“Would you still be acting like this if I had told you about my pain when it started?”

Cavendish gaped at that question, unsure what to answer.

“You’re only doing this because you feel guilty…” Dakota said, eyes avoiding Cavendish.

...silence...

“I didn’t hesitate,” Cavendish said, softly, as he changed the packing on the incision.

“What...?”

“When you collapsed,” Cavendish clarified, “I didn’t hesitate to take you to a doctor.”

Dakota just processed that information, so Cavendish continued, sponging around the incision area once again.

“I know that I don’t convey my feelings all that well…and that most of what I do show with caring may seem like just an obligation…but I do care immensely about you.”

Cavendish finished with washing Dakota, put the washcloth in the tub and then proceeded to pat him down with a dry towel.

“And guilt _is_ part of it, I am not going to lie. But it is mostly because I feel so inadequate after learning what you have done for me.”

“What, the Island?” Dakota said, propping himself to lean on the headboard.

Cavendish nodded as he traced imaginary patterns on the fitted sheet of the mattress.

“It’s just that you have clearly been doing this for several years, given the state of the Island…and all I’ve done in return since learning was shield you from Pistachions.”

“Come on, you’re Cavendish; what was I gonna do?” Dakota flashed a lopsided grin.

Cavendish gave a small smile, before breaking down.

“I…I was so worried when they rushed you to the OR…when the doctor came to talk to me…for a split second…I thought they would tell me that you didn’t pull through.”

Dakota put a hand on Cavendish’s shoulder.

“Hey…” Dakota said, getting Cavendish’s attention, “c’mere.” Dakota patted to the space next to him.

Cavendish raised an eyebrow before taking the place beside Dakota.

Dakota then wrapped an arm around Cavendish and Cavendish leaned to be next to him.

“Y’know that I would do anything for you; Cav…” Dakota whispered.

“And I want to show that it is mutual, Vinnie,” Cavendish said, surprising even himself for using a first name.

Cavendish looked at Dakota and almost subconsciously, placed a hand on Dakota’s cheek. He titled his partner’s head up a touch before leaning in. Dakota, as if he knew what Cavendish was planning, also leaned in.

Their lips met.

As first kisses go, it wasn’t magical, there wouldn’t be any swooping cameras or swelling music.

But it had all the warmth and passion one would expect after years of built-up emotion.

A kiss so good that they soon settled in for the night, in each other’s arms.

A cushion between them. Dakota was still recovering after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it, this is probably the fastest fic from conception to completion that I have done. The muse has taken over me, I guess.
> 
> I also want to take time to acknowledge goosieboosie, they have been amazingly supportive on tumblr, through groupchats and was there when I needed to bounce ideas off of, they even did some art based off chapters 1 and 2 and of the pjs. Check them out!


End file.
